


World's Worst Omega Stories: Princess Elise

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Alpha Funhouse AU [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Brother Jason, Character Study, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Flustered Jason, Humor, Jealous Dick, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Huge Misunderstanding, Protective Jason, Slice of Life, Soft Jason, kind of, possessive Dick, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jason had always thought his family was possibly the most dramatic family in all of Gotham.After all, what could beat the Wayne's in terms of oddity, that is, ignoring their night lives. Even their day-to-day lives were weirder than most.At least, that is what Jason thought, until he met Elise Fairchild.This happens a year before the events of World's Worst Omega and the rest of the Alpha Funhouse series. Does not contribute to the plot of the Alpha Funhouse AU. It's just a little more JayDick, pre-WWO.May be read independently to series.





	World's Worst Omega Stories: Princess Elise

It was an unusual Sunday in Gotham.

Jason’s morning started off with Dick making him breakfast with no apparent reason. And the breakfast was actually edible, though the toast was a bit burnt on the sides. They ate breakfast in bed, with Dick cuddled up close to Jason’s side.

Dick also insisted on feeding Jason strawberries, which Jason found very inefficient seeing that Dick’s head was tucked under Jason’s chin and he had god awful aim without his eyes. He poked two strawberries up Jason’s nose and nearly stabbed him in the eye once. Not to mention, the strawberries were a little overripe, so the juices kept running down Jason’s chin, and before he could catch it with a napkin, it would drop in Dick’s hair.

They ended up in the shower, and had some mid-morning sex.

Then they spent the rest of the morning cleaning, together. Dick, for once, pitched in to help, instead of lounging around just talking about things Jason never bothered listening to. They changed the sheets of the bed, sorted out the laundry, made a list of groceries they had to buy (had a brief argument on whether or not Dick actually needed more cereal. The answer was no), cleaned both bathrooms, scrubbed the floors until they shined, and washed the dishes from breakfast.

By then, the sun was high in the sky, and they headed out for lunch at a place near Jason’s apartment.

Since it was a nice day out, actually _warm_ , they walked. Dick stopped and chatted with nearly everyone they passed on the street, paused and cooed at every single dog, and even popped into a frozen yogurt store for free samples. Strangely enough, Jason was in a good enough mood that day that he did not get annoyed, instead letting Dick just enjoy himself.

The continued down the street to the restaurant. It was bustling and busy in there, so they had to wait a bit for actually be seated. Neither of them minded, however.

Lunch was a cheerful affair. Their waitress, a young woman named Josie, called them cute, and probably for the first time in Jason’s life, actually guessed that Jason was the omega of the relationship. They left her a huge tip before leaving.

They decided to take a longer route back to Jason’s apartment. They passed by a large park, and took a walk through it, holding hands and just enjoying each other’s company. They were making their way past a man-made pond, and Dick pointed out the ducklings jumping into the pond, following their mother obediently.

Suddenly, a young girl darted out from behind a tree, crashed into Dick, and tripped. She gasped and let out a small scream as she fell forward towards the lake.

Immediately, Jason reached out and caught her by the waist.

Her eyes went wide as Jason pulled her back to her feet.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded mutely, still staring up at his face in wonder.

He nodded, a little wary of her expression. “Alright, be careful, ‘kay?”

He started to let go of her, but she grabbed his wrist. “Wait!” she said. “I didn’t- I didn’t thank you,” she said, sounding oddly breathless.

“Um, you’re welcome,” Jason said.

“No, you saved my _life_!” she said, suddenly smiling widely. “You’re like-” she gasped. “You’re my knight in shining armor!” The grip on Jason’s wrist turned to steel, her pretty pink nails digging into his skin. “I must repay you now!”

“Really, there’s no need-” Jason said, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. He glanced at Dick, who looked equally lost.

“Miss, he really doesn’t need-” Dick started to say.

The girl turned towards him like she just noticed him there. “Oh,” she said. She moved closer to Jason, clinging to his arm now. “Is this your servant boy?” She shook her head, her blond curls bouncing as she did so.

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed. _Servant boy?_ he mouthed at Jason. Jason just shrugged helplessly. He did not want to physically push the delicate girl away, but he had no idea how to remove her from his vicinity.

“Doesn’t matter,” she said with a flippant wave of her hand. “You’ll have all the servants you need at my home,” she said. “What is your name, my prince?” she asked, batting her eyelashes and rubbing her cheeks against Jason’s sweatshirt.

Jason leaned away from her. “Look, miss, I seriously think you’re mistaking me for someone else or something. I don’t-”

“I’m not mistaken!” she said indignantly. Her soft blue eyes went even wider, if that were possible. “You saved me, so you _have_ to be my prince! M-Mother said that one day there will be an alpha who will sweep me off my feet and carry me off to their castle and treat me like their princess!” Her eyes filled with tears.

“No, don’t cry!” Jason said helplessly. He looked to Dick for help. But Dick just shrugged powerlessly. Dick has not had a good track record with women in general, much less crying omega women. “Um, look, are you here with anyone? Maybe it’s a better idea to go find them…?”

The girl sniffled loudly. “M-My butler is over there.” She pointed a shaky finger off into the distance where a man stood under a tree, his arms filled with shopping bags and the leash of a little white poodle.

“Right,” Jason said. “Why don’t we go talk to him, then?”

He started walking towards the butler, the girl still clinging onto his arm, and Dick following a few steps behind them.

“Edgar!” the girl wailed once they got within the proper distance. “This man saved my life! Demand that he _at least_ come have dinner with us!”

The butler sighed. “Mistress Elise, if this good man does not want to return with you, you cannot force him, my dear child.” He had a hint of a French accent, though his English was immaculate.

“Edgar! He _saved my life_.”

Edgar sighed. He nodded at Jason. “I apologize for the short notice, sir, but Mistress Elise would like to extend an invitation to dinner with her tonight.”

“I really can’t,” Jason started again. “I’m sorry, Elise, you’re misunderstanding this. I really-”

“ _Please_ ,” she said. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. “If- If I cannot pay this life debt by being your wife, the least you can do is let me invite you to dinner,” she said. She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears.

Growing up in a household of blue-eyed people (and a green-eyed demon brat), Jason found it hard saying no to blue. And helpless, delicate omegas. Fuck, Jason was just a big fucking softie inside. He glanced over at Dick again.

“Elise, may I- may I go speak with… er, my _servant boy_ about this?”

She nodded quickly, letting go of his arm. Jason walked towards Dick and dragged him aside.

“I can’t so no to her,” he hissed in a hushed voice.

“Why not?” Dick asked, bristling. “You don’t want to go to dinner with her, do you?”

“No, I don’t!” Jason said. “But she’s _crying,_ Dickie.”

“And I can start crying right now too!" Dick honest to god started sniffling dramatically. "You can’t just fall for that act. She’s delusional! And a brat. Do you see those bags, and a fucking white poodle? She thinks she’s a real life princess, and you’re her prince! Not to mention, she called me a servant boy!” he said.

Jason laughed. “You’re jealous,” he realized. “It’s just dinner, Dickie. And if anything suspicious happens, I can get myself out no problem. What can she do? She has a _poodle_.”

Dick huffed, tears disappearing. “I am not _jealous_. I have faith in you. And to prove it, fine. Go.”

“I’ll be home by ten,” Jason promised. “Then you can have me all to yourself, all night long.”

Dick rolled his eyes and pushed Jason away. “Just go already. Quicker you leave, quicker I can get over my heartbreak and betrayal.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jason chuckled. He almost gave Dick a kiss, but decided he did not want Elise bawling in the middle of the park. He turned and walked back to Elise, giving her a weak smile. “So, dinner.”

She squealed and threw her arms around Jason’s neck. Jason was caught by surprise, but instinctively caught her. She laughed and hugged him harder, wrapping her legs around his waist as well.

“Okay, um, Elise, I don’t think that’s proper conduct for a princess-”

Elise gasped and quickly slid off. “You’re right!” she said. Her face flared red. “Oh, I’m so embarrassed!” She covered her face with her hands for a few seconds. Then, she looked up again. “Forgive me?”

“Sure,” Jason said. “So where did you want to have dinner?”

“My place, of course!” she said. “Edgar, the car, please!”

Edgar nodded and started walking towards the limo parked by the side of the street. Edgar held the door open for Elise and Jason to get in. He put the bags in the back and the poodle in its kennel. Then, he got into the driver’s seat.

“Home, please, Edgar!” Elise said cheerfully. Edgar nodded and started the limo. Elise sat across from Jason. She wiped her hands nervously on her sundress. “So, you never told me your name,” she said shyly.

“Jason. My name is Jason.”

Elise nodded. “And I’m Elise Fairchild. I’m eighteen years old, and I’m an omega,” she said proudly.

Jason winced internally and wondered if he should tell the girl that he was an omega too. He decided to let her have her fantasy. It was just one night anyway. The drive took them up to Northern Gotham.

For a second, Jason thought they were going to Wayne Manor, but where he would have usually taken a right, Edgar took a left. After another ten minutes, they arrived at a different manor.

“This is where you live?” Jason asked, raising his eyebrows.

Elise nodded. “Yup! Impressive, huh?” She sighed contently. “I love my home. It’s the best place ever, I think.”

Edgar pulled up in front of the house. Elise opened the door and waited for Jason to get out as well. “C’mon!” Elise said. She grabbed Jason’s hand and started pulling him up the stairs. “I want to introduce you to my sisters!”

Jason had no choice but to follow Elise up the stairs.

“I’m back!” Elise called as soon as she stepped into the foyer. Jason took a glance around the manor.

It was similar to Wayne Manor structure-wise, with a few differences in the designs of the windows, and the carvings on the pillars. But the décor was much more different.

Fairchild Manor was filled with bright colors: whites, yellows, pale purples, and light blues. Wayne Manor was much more rustic: rich golds, heavy reds, thick browns, and darker blues.

Jason was so used to Wayne Manor’s atmosphere that Fairchild Manor just felt jarring to him.

“Alice! Olivia! Come meet someone!” Jason heard the heavy running of footsteps, then two younger girls appeared at the top of the stairs. They peered down at Jason, then shyly made their way down the stairs.

“Jason, this is my sister Olivia,” Elise said, nodding at the girl that looked only slightly younger than Elise. “She’s fifteen at the moment. She’s a bit shy, but she loves books,” Elise said with a small laugh. “And this is Alice, the baby of the family. Say hi, Allie!”

The young girl stared up at Jason with a frown. “You don’t look like a Jason,” she said bluntly.

Jason found himself smiled. “Oh? Then who do I look like?”

“A Brent.”

Elise laughed suddenly and shooed the two girls away. “I’m so sorry about that,” she said, blushing. “Alice is… she’s different.” She sighed. “I’ve been trying to teach her to be more ladylike, but I suppose she is only ten. She will learn.”

Jason made a mental note to tell Damian about Alice. They would be good friends, though the sixteen-year-old might find it offensive that Jason thought he would try to build a friendship with a ten-year-old child.

Suddenly Elise gasped. “Mary!” she called and waved down the hall. Jason followed her gaze and saw another girl at the end of the hall. The girl turned slowly.

She scowled at Elise, sighed, and then started making her way over.

The first thing she did was give Jason a once over. Then, she turned to Elise. “Who’s this?”

“My prince!” Elise giggled. She reached out and grabbed Jason’s hand. “He saved my life today, so I invited him to dinner!” she smiled up at Jason with adoring eyes.

Jason gently took his hand out of hers.

“Jason, this is my best friend, Mary. She is the cook’s daughter, but we pretty much grew up together.”

Mary grunted. She adjusted the bandanna that held back her messy black hair. Her dark eyes flickered with irritation. “Well, I’ve got to go now,” she said. “Gotta go help my mom.”

As Mary sulked off, Elise sighed. “Poor Mary,” she said. “She found out a few months ago that she was adopted, and her mother is actually her aunt. Her real mother died giving birth to her, I think.”

Jason said nothing.

“But it was a rare birth after all. Both of her parents were alphas,” Elise explained. “Her mother didn’t survive the childbirth. So she’s been extra moody recently. So I’ve mostly be staying out of her way and trying to find myself a husband instead.”

“You don’t have to try to find a husband at eighteen, Elise,” Jason said. “Don’t get married because your mother said you had to.”

“She will do exactly as her mother says she has to,” came another voice at the top of the stairs.

Jason turned up to see a severe looking woman, dressed in a cream evening gown, even though it was mid-afternoon. He sighed. He could already feel the impending headache.

“Mother!” Elise said. “Are you well? I thought you would be resting in your room today.”

Her mother slowly started walking down the stairs. “I am feeling well enough,” she said stiffly. “Is this the man you chose to be your husband, Elise?”

“Well…”

“I do not approve of him,” she said. She turned her nose up and sniffed. “Where did you find him?”

“In the park today. He saved my-”

“Well, you should put him back,” she said. “I will not have my eldest daughter marrying some- some uncouth commoner.”

Jason could immediately see where Elise got her delusions from. He frowned at the woman. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” she said. “I will not be known as Irene Fairchild, whose son-in-law cannot even brush his hair properly.”

“Mother!” Elise protested.

Jason snorted. “I’ll have you know, Mrs. Fairchild, that I _do_ happen to have manners. Enough not to judge someone based on their appearance. I suppose you assume I’m a commoner because you do not recognize me.”

“Obviously,” she said, not the least bit offended by Jason’s words.

“Well, you might know my father,” Jason said. “Ever heard of one Bruce Wayne?”

Irene Fairchild's eyes grow sharper and colder. “You are a Wayne?”

“To my knowledge.”

She pressed her lips together into a thin line. Then she turned on her heels and started up again. “Elise, darling, I am not feeling well again. Have dinner without me. And- And do whatever you would like with this man.”

Elise beamed. “Feel better soon, Mother!” She immediately turned to Jason again. “Let’s go horse riding! I can show you the grounds!”

Twenty minutes later, Elise showed Jason how to properly mount a horse. She swung onto her own horse, a pretty, white mare, and they rode out of the stables.

“Midnight is usually Mary’s horse,” Elise said. “But Mary and I don’t go riding much anymore.” She sounded a bit sad about that.

Jason thought Midnight was a stupidly cliché name for a horse, especially a black horse. But he expected nothing less of Elise.

“We used to ride down to the stream at the edge of the estate. There’s this old willow tree there, and it’s really pretty,” Elise continued. She smiled fondly. “And her mother would pack us snacks so we could have a picnic. It was like our secret place. C’mon, I’ll show you!”

Elise took off at a canter, giving Jason no choice but to follow her. A few minutes ride out, Jason could hear the trickling of water, and soon enough, he spotted the willow tree. He slowed to a walk and dismounted where Elise was already tying up her horse.

“You can just tie Midnight up by Moonshine,” she said. “They’ll just eat grass together and drink some water.” She gently took Jason’s hand and pulled him through the curtain of willow branches.

And Jason hated to admit it, but Elise had been right. It was really pretty. It was like a whole different world under the willow tree. The branches formed a protective dome around a small area, just big enough for two kids. Jason had to stoop a bit, but Elise fit under the tree fine.

The afternoon sun peeked through the swaying branches and cast soft shadows around the little area. Even the trickling stream seemed to have quieted. Jason was starting to see why Elise grew up thinking she was a princess.

Elise sat down on a moss covered rock and smoothed her dress down. She nodded at Jason. “Sit!” she said. “I didn’t bring any food with me, so we can’t have a picnic, but we can talk.” She twirled a curl around her finger shyly.

Jason hesitated a second before sitting down on the rock farthest from Elise.

Jason thought about the prospect of this hidden little place being on the edges of Wayne Manor. Would he have found this place? No, Dick would have found it first and shown it to him. Jason imagined what it would have been like when they were younger, hiding in the protective embrace of the willow tree, with a small basket of food Alfred packed for their little adventure.

Jason imagined them having their first kiss there, though on top of Gotham’s tallest building had not been that bad either. Jason imagined _proposing_ to Dick in the same place, at night, under the stars, the little alcove lit up by small lanterns and with rose petals spread across the mossy floor.

“What are you thinking about?” Elise asked, cutting into his daydream.

“Hm? Sorry,” Jason said. “What did you say?”

“I asked what you were thinking about,” Elise said. “You had this dreamy look on your face.” She looked hopeful.

“I, uh- It wasn’t- I was just… thinking,” he finished lamely.

Elise giggled. “Okay,” she teased. She ruffled and arranged her curls, and then folded her hands into her lap primly. “So, Jason,” she said. “Tell me about yourself.”

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed. No one had even asked about him before. His family and his friends, they just _knew_ about him. That, or they assumed, and most of the time they were right. So Jason had never been asked to tell about himself. Especially not by a tiny girl that Jason felt oddly protective over, in the same way he felt protective of Tim and Damian.

“Um…”

Elise laughed softly. “It’s okay. I get it. You’re not good at talking about yourself. Mary is the same way,” Elise sighed. “I love talking about myself, and she would just sit and listen. Sometimes she tells me I talk too much, so I ask about her, and she goes silent. She says she has nothing to say.”

“That can’t be true,” Jason said.

Elise shrugged. “That’s what I said, but she insisted that there was nothing interesting about her. She said, and I quote, ‘I’m just the cook’s daughter. A lucky black girl out of the billions of other girls who had the chance to grow up beside you, Lise. There’s nothing else to it’.”

Jason blinked. “Oh,” he said. He thought back to the girl that passed by for a few seconds when Jason first arrived. Her scowling face did not strike Jason as the person who would say those words.

Elise sighed heavily. “Yeah. So I don’t really know anything about her. Mary’s four years older than me, so we’ve always had that problem with the age difference growing up. When I was really young, maybe five or six, and Mary was always really cheerful. We were best friends forever and ever, you know? Then, Mary found out she was an alpha, and she started treating me like a little sister, but also as a best friend. She made sure I was dressed properly to go outside on a cold day, or that I had cleaned up all my toys, but we would still sneak cookies from her mother when she wasn’t looking.” Elise laughed at that memory. Jason shifted and found a more comfortable position on the rock to listen to Elise talk.

“Then what happened?” Jason asked softly.

Elise shrugged. “I don’t know. I was twelve, and she was sixteen when I presented as an omega. I thought she would be happy for me, and she was…” Elise’s fond smile started fading. “For the first few years everything was fine. Then after Mary turned eighteen, she said she had to help out in the kitchens more, ‘earn her keep’, as she put it. We started seeing each other less and less and- and I was so lonely!” Elise’s eyes filled with tears. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, her head now bent forward, her shoulders slumped. “I-I’m sorry,” she said shakily. “I didn’t mean to just unload all of that so suddenly, Jason.”

“It’s okay,” Jason said. He wanted to reach out and give her a hug, but he was afraid of giving her the wrong idea. But he felt like an asshole just sitting there and watching. So he sighed silently and reached over, putting an arm around her shaking shoulders. “Shh… it’s okay, Elise.”

She sniffled again. “You don’t- You don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Jason said. He snorted internally. He was an omega after all. As much as he hated his biologically softer side, it was there and there was not much he could do about it. And since he never really had anyone who needed comfort, aside from Dick, and on occasion, Roy (his little brothers thought they were too good to be comforted by him), Jason never had the chance to show this side of himself. It surprised and scared him a little bit. He always thought of himself as the antonym of a typical omega, while Elise would be the epitome of one. But maybe… he had been a little bit wrong. “You’ve obviously been keeping it in for a long time. Talking will make you feel better. I know it will.”

She leaned her head against him and sniffled again. “Okay,” she said. “Um, when I turned fifteen, Mother started pushing me to be the most desirable omega I could be. I spent every hour of every day learning manners, proper ways of dressing, how to act ladylike in general. I was taught to cook, to clean, and I had to help out with Alice and the baby of one of our servants.

“So I saw even less of Mary. And the few times I do see her in the halls or during mealtimes, I try to say hello, but she just- she just acts so coldly towards me! Like she doesn’t even know who I am!” She started crying again, and Jason began another cycle of soothing words and gently rubbing her shoulder. “I- I miss h-her, Jason.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Elise,” Jason said. He had no idea what else to tell her. He did not want to lie and say that everything will just be fine, nor did he want to discourage her from ever talking to Mary again.

He held her until she stopped crying. By then, the sun was setting in the sky, and the space under the willow tree was bathed in a deep orange-red color.

“Should we be heading back?” Jason asked.

Elise nodded mutely. Jason stood and helped her up. They made their way back to the horses. Jason held the reigns while Elise stepped up onto Moonshine’s stirrups and swung her leg over. Jason then mounted onto Midnight, and they rode back to the Manor silently.

They then made their way back into the Manor. Just then, Mary walked around the corner. She saw them and scowled.

“There you are!” she barked. “Edgar and your mother had me running all around the manor looked for you!”

Elise’s eyes widened. She took a small step back and clutched onto Jason’s arm tighter. “Sorry!” she squeaked. “I took Jason out to the willow tree, and we lost track of time!”

Mary glared up at Jason. “Not very gentlemanly of you,” she sneered. She snapped her mouth shut, and Jason could see the tension in her jaw. “Whatever. Dinner has been ready. Hurry up, Elise.”

Elise nodded and pulled on Jason’s hand gently. They followed a fuming Mary to the dining hall, where sure enough, everyone was seated.

Irene glanced up when they entered, her frosty gaze no less cold. “Look what the cat dragged in,” she said. “I suppose we can begin eating now.”

Elise quickly sat down in the seat next to her mother’s. She nodded at the seat next to hers, and Jason sat down silently as well.

“Will you be joining us for dinner tonight, Mary?” Irene asked.

“No,” Mary said. “I still have some pots to scrub. Enjoy your meal.” She left the dining room quickly.

Dinner was dead silent. There were barely any sounds of clinking silverware at all. It was all very reminiscent of a family dinner at the Wayne’s, especially when there had been an argument between two members previously.

Jason could feel Irene’s eyes on him, piercing into the side of his head like frozen daggers. She was looking to pick out any mistake at all about him. But Jason had perfect manners. He was raised by Bruce fucking Wayne after all.

After dessert, Elise excused them quietly.

“I am so sorry about my mother,” Elise said. “I did not think she would be at dinner.” She wrapped her arms around herself.

“It’s fine,” Jason said. “Not too much like my own family, actually.”

“Is dinner like that at your house as well?” Elise asked. “I always thought Bruce Wayne was a fun kind of guy.”

Jason smirked. “Not always. That man can hold a grudge.”

Elise quirked a small smile. She pushed open a door, and Jason saw it was the library. It was not as extensive as the library in Wayne Manor, but it was nice and cozy. A merry fire burned in the fireplace, and there were comfy chairs all around.

“We can talk in here,” Elise said. “No one will interrupt us.”

She sat down one of the couches, and Jason started to go sit across from her, but she patted the seat right next to her and glanced at him expectantly.

Jason felt guilty, but he sat down next to her anyway. She pulled her little feet up onto the couch and leaned against him. She threw his arm around her and sighed contently.

Jason felt mildly uncomfortable. It was way too intimate for his liking. Elise just lay there for a few minutes, not saying anything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They both looked up towards it, and the door opened. Mary poked her head in. “Elise?” she called, glaring at where she was curled up against Jason. “A word?”

Elise pouted, hesitating a moment before slipping off the couch. “Wait for me,” she told Jason. Then, she ran off towards Mary.

Mary gave Jason another vicious glare before shutting the door firmly behind her. Jason stood up and started wandering the library, looking at the spines. There were a lot of fairy tales, not the gruesome originals, but the Disney-fied versions. Jason snorted quietly. He felt bad for Elise, growing up in this kind of environment. He hoped she would actually find a good alpha to take care of her and sweep her away from this place soon.

As he got closer to the door, he could hear muffled words.

“-you get rid of him right away!” came Mary’s angry voice.

“No! Why would I do that?” Elise asked shrilly. “I like him! He’s kind, and he listens to me!”

“He’s _dangerous,_ ” Mary growled. “Don’t you see him? He could crush you in his hand like a bug!”

“He won’t do that!” Elise said defensively. “You don’t know him!”

“I can see it in his eyes, Lise!” Mary scoffed. “You’re too in love with this whole _idea_ of him to see it! He’s just going to woo you, take you away, and he’ll end up hurting you! He probably isn’t even from the Wayne family! You think a Wayne wears jeans and a sweatshirt?”

“I don’t care if he’s not a Wayne,” Elise yelled. “I love him, and I want him for who he is!”

Oh, good god. Everything just got a hell of a lot worse.

On the other side of the wall, there was silence. Then, Mary said, “You love him?” Her voice was void of emotion.

Elise sniffed indignantly. Jason could imagine her turning her nose up at Mary the same way Irene turned her nose up at Jason. “So what if I do?”

Mary did not respond. “Fine,” she said. “It’s your own life you’re ruining.”

Jason wanted to smack his head into the wall. He growled and ran to the door, wrenching it open. “Mary!” he called after the girl, who was swiftly walking away.

Mary whirled around. “ _What_?!” she spat with so much venom Jason nearly forgot what he was going to say.

But Jason has dealt with much more than a jealous alpha. Hell, he had one of his own. “Instead of running away all the time, maybe you should just tell Elise about your feelings to her face.”

Mary stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

Jason sighed softly. “Mary,” he tried again, his voice softer. “You _should_ tell Elise how you actually feel.”

Elise’s eyes flickered between Jason and Mary. “What is he talking about?” Elise asked, staring at Mary, her eyes wider than ever before.

Mary glared at Jason for another few seconds before she turned to Elise. She took a deep breath. “Lise, don’t chase after him, please,” she said. “I’m sorry I acted the way I did. I was- I was jealous, okay? Lise, I’ve loved you for so long, and I know I’m not a prince, and I’m not rich, and I didn’t save your life, but… Elise, I love you.”

Elise’s eyes were brimming with tears once again. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up at Mary. “You mean it?” she asked.

Mary nodded.

Elise ran forward and jumped into Mary’s arms, sobbing. “Oh, Mare, I love you, too! I was lying when I said I wanted a prince who would just take me away from here. I only wanted you, and I was trying to make you jealous, but you never reacted, and-” She buried her face into Mary’s neck. Mary reached up and threaded her fingers into Elise’s blond hair. She pressed kiss after kiss onto her head, whispering apologies and declarations of love over and over again.

Meanwhile, Jason sagged with relief against the doorway. He literally melted the floor. He was so glad he had been right, and Mary actually came forward about her feelings. Because if Elise had honestly fallen in love with him, Jason would have no idea what to do but break her delicate heart into a million pieces and have to live with it.

He pulled out his phone with shaky hands and dialed the first number on his contacts list.

It was picked up immediately.

There was a beat of silence, and Jason already started smiling. “Jason,” came the cool reply.

“Hey, Dickie,” Jason said, relieved to hear his alpha’s voice.

“Having fun at your dinner?” Dick asked, his voice still cool and detatched.

Jason laughed softly. “It’s over,” he said. “Want to come pick me up?”

Jason heard something clattering to the ground and running footsteps. Then, Dick asked. “Where are you?”

“Fairchild Manor,” Jason said. He glanced over at Elise and Mary, but quickly looked away again. He felt like their first kiss should be an intimate moment for themselves. “Come rescue me, my prince.”

“I’m on my way, Jay, hold on.”

~

Twenty minutes later, Dick came roaring into the driveway of Fairchild Manor on the back of Jason’s bike. He threw his helmet of his head and let the bike skid onto its side. He raced up the stairs and burst through the open doorway right into Jason’s arms.

“Jay!” he yelled happily.

Jason caught him, and Dick wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly, like a possessive koala.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Jaybird, talk to me, baby.” He leaned back, hanging on with just his legs and put his hands on either side of Jason’s face, turning his head this way and that. “Oh, thank goodness, you’re okay,” he said, sagging with relief. He went back to hugging Jason tightly.

“Okay, okay, suffocating,” Jason choked out.

Dick quickly slid off of him. “Sorry,” he said breathlessly. Then, he noticed the crowd behind Jason. “Oh, hi,” he said, giving them a small wave.

Irene spoke first. “Dick Grayson,” she mused. Her pale lips were drawn in something that was a semblance of a smile.

“Sorry, do we know each other?” Dick asked.

“Irene Fairchild,” she said. “No, we have not met, but we are neighbors. I have seen your face in passing.”

“Right,” Dick said. Then, his eyes landed on Elise. His smile disappeared. He had the urge to hiss at her and climb back onto Jason. But he forced a smile, noting that she was now clinging to a tall girl. “Elise, am I right?”

Elise nodded, bobbing her head up and down enthusiastically. “Are you Jason’s omega?” she asked. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m sorry I said you were his servant boy.”

Dick coughed to mask a laugh. “Right. Apology accepted. I’m his alpha, actually.”

Irene’s eyes went wide. Elise did the same, and she looked between Dick and Jason for a long time. Then she wailed and hid her face in Mary’s shoulder.

“You never said anything?!” she accused, peeking out to look at Jason. “I made a fool of myself!”

Jason laughed. “I’m sorry, Elise. It’s okay, though. You’re not the first to make the same mistake.”

Dick nodded. “There have been worse,” he snorted. “Remember when-”

“Shut it, Dickhead,” Jason growled, shoving Dick.

Irene looked faint.

Dick just laughed and raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.” He turned towards Edgar. “Ed! Nice to meet you again.”

Edgar gave him an odd look, but nodded. Then, Dick turned to the two younger Fairchild girls. “Hello, cuties!” he cooed. “What’re your names?”

“’M Olivia,” Olivia said shyly. She gave Dick a small smile. “I like your hair.”

Dick laughed. “And I like _your_ hair too, Olivia,” he said.

Olivia reached up and touched her own braids and blushed. Dick turned to Alice. “And you, sweetie?”

Alice stared up at him. Jason expected her to say something blunt. “I like your hair too,” Alice said instead. “Do you like Alice’s hair?” She patted her own head of wild blonde curls. 

Dick grinned widely. “I love your hair, Alice,” he said. “Very cute.”

Alice nodded, satisfied. “Are you Brent’s boyfriend?”

“Brent?” Dick asked, momentarily confused.

Alice pointed to Jason. “Brent.”

“Well, I suppose so, then. I am _Brent’s_ boyfriend.”

Alice hummed. “I like Brent,” she said. “But I like you more.”

Dick laughed, and Jason rolled his eyes. Yes, Abrasive Alice and Demonic Damian, best friends forever. He could see it now.

“Why, thank you,” Dick said. He reached over and patted Alice’s head. The little girl smiled smugly.

“Ready to go?” Jason asked.

Dick stood up and nodded. He hurried back over to Jason and pressed himself to his side. “Let’s go.”

Jason turned towards Elise and Mary one more time. “Mary, take care of her, you hear?”

Mary nodded.

Jason smiled, satisfied. “Alright. I’m going to leave now. Thanks for dinner, Elise,” he said, giving her a small smile.

Elise giggled and waved her fingers at him. “Bye, Jason! We should go shopping together sometime!”

Jason cringed internally at the thought, but he nodded. “Sure, why not.”

He started towards the door, and Dick gave everyone one last wave, and blowing little Alice a kiss. Alice looked like she would burst from happiness. But honestly, when Dick showed Jason the same attention, he felt the same way, so he did not hold it against her.

But the second, Jason saw his bike, lying on its side, his mood darkened. “Dick…” he said.

“Yes, love?”

“You’d better start writing your will if that’s my bike down there,” he warned.

Dick was silent for a beat. “Well, you see, I was in a hurry to get over here, so I grabbed the keys to your bike instead of my car, and I wasn’t really thinking, and-“ He took a step back from Jason.

“You’d better hope that perfect ass of yours is insured by Bruce because after I beat it all the way to next week-”

Dick screamed and ran for his life, a fuming Jason hot on his heels. The Fairchilds and company listened and watched until the echoes of the yelling was gone.

Irene swallowed hard, looking even paler than her polished marble floors. “Mary, dear,” she said faintly. “When is the soonest you can marry my Elise? Oh, dear me, Edgar, please escort me to my bedroom. I do not feel well.”

Edgar quickly walked over to Irene and started helping her up the stairs. After she was gone, Elise laughed.

“Well, that was certainly interesting,” she said. “I wonder if we’ll ever see them again.”

“Hopefully not for a while,” Mary said. “That is one crazy alpha-omega pair.”

Elise nodded in agreement. “They’re cute though. I think they’re perfect for each other.”

Mary smiled. “Just like we’re perfect for each other.”

They also left the foyer, arms around each other, giggling and talking quietly.

Olivia and Alice stared out the open door in silence.

“He forgot his bike,” Olivia said softly. “He will come back to get it, I hope.”

Alice nodded. “And I hope Brent brings his boyfriend back with him. I like his boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned that I love Jason being a big brother? Love, love, love it? I don't know. This entire series, Jason has just been rough and very alpha-ish, but he is an omega after all, so I had to add this little tidbit.
> 
> Also, is it bad that every time I wrote 'Alice', I thought 'Girl Damian'? Literally in my mind, I was imagining a little 10-year-old Damian in a floofy pink dress, maybe a teddy bear in his arms, and a gigantic pink bow clipped into his short hair, and I thought, 'Yes. Alice.'
> 
> And yes, all their names are vowels because all the Wayne's are consonants (minus Alfred). 
> 
> And hey! This is my 60th fic overall on this account! (59th of this year, but whatever). I seriously cannot believe I'm at 60 already. My goal for the end of this year was 50, and I was not sure if I would make it or not. Then my New Year's resolution for 2019 was going to be 100 fics, but I feel like that will be too easy not? Maybe 120? Well, it depends on if I can last that long or not. This has been the longest time I've gone without writer's block (long term, at least. I've had a few weeks here and there), so knock on wood, and hope it stays.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, I'm feeling a bit better now after writing so much fluff, so I hope you guys like it! Leave me a comment if you do! <3


End file.
